


The BAU 4

by swimbfly



Series: The Four Horsemen [2]
Category: Bones (TV), Criminal Minds, James Bond (Craig movies), NCIS
Genre: Four Horsemen, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse - Freeform, Gen, R is Q in the Craig movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimbfly/pseuds/swimbfly
Summary: Garcia gets a writing prompt from her tech friends.





	The BAU 4

Garcia tapped her pen against her desk a frown on her face as she stared at the blinking cursor in frustration. She had a week to get this finished before the next meet up and she had nothing. Her head fell back in annoyance thinking back almost a month ago at the last meet up.

 

‘Thunk’ they all slammed their shot glasses back down. Angela Montenegro threw her head back laughing at the faces of the others. Abby and Garcia’s faces were both scrunched in disgust.

“What was that?” Garcia asked glaring at the glass in disgust.

“A Mexican surprise” Angela said with a smile.

“Do I want to know?” Abby Sciuto asked staring at the glass in horror.

“You really don’t” the dry voice from the laptop replied. Garcia sent R a glare as the curly haired boffin took a sip of his tea, a smile answered the glare.

“So with that, the fifth meeting of the Alphabet Minds is called to order.” Angela called settling back into Garcia’s cushy couch.

“I still can’t believe that was the name we went with.” Abby said flopping backward.

“If I remember right, all of you were drunk and out voted me at the time.” R called from the laptop.

“Oh right.” Garcia replied sinking down into the armchair.

 

Garcia smiled at the memory going over that night in her head once more. They were trying to think of something that could add a little bit of fun to their jobs, each stressed to the max being surrounded by death and destruction all day. Their meetings were a part of it but it wasn’t like R could drink with them to wind down or anything.

 

“Oh! Oh! I know.” Abby said jumping up and down in her seat. When the others looked at her she continued. “We could write fanfics about our teams using tropes that we pull out of a hat and share them at the next meeting.”

“Crack fic only or more serious too?” Garcia asked.

“No smut!” R cried from the laptop his eyes wide.

“Serious, cracky, I don’t care. Although,” Abby thought about it, “at least for now I agree with R no smut.”

“Do I even want to know what you guys are talking about?” Angela asked.

Abby and Garcia wasted no time explaining what fanfic and the other terms they had used meant. R just shook his head and petted his cat which kept trying to climb on his laptop.

“Ok so fun, silly, or just fictional stories about our teams, using their names or just their descriptions?” Angela asked.

“Well we are going to be the only ones to see them right?” Garcia asked narrowing her eyes at Abby.

“Fine yes we are going to be the only ones to see them.” Abby answered.

“So names are fine then.” R answered.

“Ok,” Angela continued, “so what are these tropes that we are pulling from.”

“Well I have a few already written up.” Abby said holding up a set of paper strips, looking a little sheepish.

“Garcia can you grab a bowl?” Angela asked. “We’ll pull yours last, hun.” She said to R.

The strips were all dropped into the bowl and one by one they all pulled one out, everyone waiting until they all had gotten one before looking. Once they were all passed out still bouncing Abby counted down. “Three-Two-One! Everyone look!”

“Gender Flip AU. Really Abby!” R called from the computer.

“Victorian London AU.” Angela read confused.

“ABO AU.” Abby read a smile on her face.

“Four Horsemen AU” Garcia read frowning.

 

They had to explain to Angela what AU meant, what ABO meant, and what sort of themes were normally attached with each of these included and they had agreed to send everyone their fics about a week before the next meet up so everyone had enough time to read them before the next meeting. Now Garcia had week and no real idea. Her head fell back thinking, who from her team is which horseman?

“There’s Death, War, Famine, and Pestilence.” Garcia sighed “Death rides a pale horse, whatever that was. War rides a red horse and holds a large sword. Famine rides a black horse and carries a scale. Pestilence rides a white horse with bow and crown also known as Conquest. So which of my crimefighters could be which?”

Garcia goes back to tapping her pen lost in thought when suddenly she sits up and her fingers fly over the keys making notes. “Spencer, Spencer is Famine always searching for more knowledge. War, War is Derek, he’ll always fight for what he thinks is right. Pestilence aka Conquest is Rossi taking over to make the BAU. Death now that’s harder. It can’t be JJ so this leaves Prentiss or Hotch. Has to be Prentiss. So I have the cast how will this go…”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll continue this or not so I'm going to keep it marked as complete. Maybe I'll write out Garcia's fic or the other's writing process at a later date, we'll see.
> 
> On an unrelated note apparently my chapters are 5,000 words plus or less than 1,000 with no in between. I guess thats good to know.


End file.
